Used-To-Know
by Shangratiger101
Summary: This is in the Disney Junior show Little Einsteins, ten years in the future! Mainly Annie
1. Chapter 1

Annie was 15 years old, and hardly the innocent five-year-old girl in pig tails who sang into magic microphone. After Red Rocket was transformed back into a spinning mobile the other three had started treating like a baby. Even Quincy! The two had been best buds, but then it all ended and he barely glanced her way when he was at their house. June was even worse. The day she turned 13 they(Leo and herself) were suddenly a couple. Leo wasn't exactly the best brother in the world. When she started at Broomfield High School(Go Eagles!) he didn't take glance her way. Ever. And of course that was also the year she started being bullied.

Most of the time it was just verbal, you know, the whole 'weirdo' thing, but sometimes she would come home with bruises. A black eye from a punch, a slap across the face. Not that Mom cared. All _she_ cared about was her little angel, AKA, Leo. It was always 'Leo this,' and 'Leo that.'

Annie pretended it didn't matter, but deep down she hurt. In all honesty, she still though about the old days. The days when they would compliment her, think she was awesome, trust her with secrets. She still remembered some of those tidbits, even though she never told them to anyone. June like Leo. Leo liked June. She had laughed at them both in her head. Quincy thought she was pretty. Yeah, she still remembered that. Sometimes she wished that he still thought that.

They used to be friends, BFFs, but that was before. It would never be the same. They might become friends again and that would be great, but it would never be the same.

Sometimes, on her better days, June would smile at her instead of scoffing. Leo might give a brotherly pat on the back. Quincy might even acknowledge her existence with a nod. It was in those moments that the our struggling heroine would mentally jump for joy.

Besides, _they_ never saw the bumps and bruises. Annie would sometimes wonder what they would do if they saw her battles. In her bouts of optimism, she would imagine them standing up for her, protecting her, asking her if she was okay. Then she would go back to reality and, no, they would probably laugh and move on, but still, a girl could dream, right?


	2. School Fight

My name is Quincey, and I'm sixteen years old. Ten years ago I had a group of friends that I went adventuring in a red rocket with. Unbelievable, right? Believe it.

The leader of our old group/pilot of the rocket was Leo, my best bud, and baton specialist. He directs the school band and still gets away with not being a nerd/geek. Leo's second-in-command/later girlfriend was June. Man, that girl loved to dance. I mean, she was always busting out in some new dance move! You had to love her, though. She's also the sweetest girl in the world, right up until her thirteenth birthday when she and Leo were suddenly dating. Then, after June, came me, the instrument playing awesome guy. I can play some instruments that you probably couldn't name!

After me came Leo's little sister, Annie. Known for singing at the drop of a hat, Annie had her own special microphone. She was a wonderful singer, I still remember that innocent glow. When did she lose that? I have no idea. Five years ago, I think, everything changed. Suddenly she was too young for our group. That wasn't long after old Red became a spinning mobile. I haven't heard her singing voice since, and I guess it's partially my fault for ignoring her most of the time. Stupid pride!

I noticed the bruises that she came home with. I noticed the black eyes and the cuffed cheeks. I even noticed her tears, falling slowly from her eyes as her mother would forget her and praise Leo. I admit it, we're all jerks, every one of us, so why can't I stop being one?

But anyway, back to the present. The day I actually saw it happen.

"Hey Annie, your pal on Broadway wants to give you back a wig!" Seriously, are those guys that stupid? "She says you should ditch yours too!" Since when did this happen?

Then I rounded the corner. And I saw what they were doing.

One guy was slapping her on the rear, and the other was literally using her as a punching bag. I think they should be done here, don't you?

Yes, I fought them. No, they did not realize that I was best buds with the most popular guy in school, nor did they find out until the man himself arrive on the scene. How did fate work that out? Of course he jumped in, and of _course_ the jerks backed off right away. Now I just have to explain to him why I was fighting those guys in the first place. Annie can help me, maybe. And no, she did not run away.


	3. Big Brothers

I hope I've already been introduced, 'cause I'm not going that deep into the whole introduction thing. I'm Leo, but you knew that already. Anyway, here I am finishing off a fight that I don't even know why I'm involved in, then Quincey turns around talks my sister into staying there.

So Annie's the reason I got into a fight at school today. Wow.

Don't get me wrong, I care a about my sister and all, but why did a whole fight go down? She's usually invisible. It's like she isn't there anymore half the time.

Then I saw the long purple marks strewn across her face, and I want to go hit those jerks a few more times. I don't know why, but I hugged her. For the first time since who-knows-when, I hugged her.

She hesitated before hugging back, but when she did, she hugged hard. Her tiny, malnourished body was shaking with unheard sobs, and when I pulled back, holding her at arms length, tears were still running down her face.

It occurred to me then how exhausted she looked. School was out, so I picked her up and carried her home instead of taking the bus with my friends. I got some pretty strange looks, but I really didn't care at that point. She was asleep by the time we got out of the school building. She looked peaceful, and for that I was glad. We got home and I tacked her in bed.

Well, today was weird.


	4. My Old Self

Okay, I think you all know I'm June. I'm a typical popular girl, most likely to be this year's homecoming queen, I dis people online like a coward, I sarcastically compliment the freshman girls' skirts, most of which are so last season and make them look like sluts, but before you get all, 'She's so mean, I hate her!' please remember everybody's natural thirst for popularity.

Yes, I knew about Annie's social state, but I never saw, let alone encouraged, the physical bullying. I, like Leo and sometimes Quincy, thought it was just because she was accident-prone. Well, yeah, and teased her about it relentlessly.

I was going to the gang's usual hangout spot, AKA Leo's house, but when I knocked on the door, they must not have heard me. Finally, after ages of knocking and knocking, Leo opened the door and let me in. Quincy was already there, but he looked worried. Come to think of it, Leo did too. "Guys," I asked, "what's going on?" The wordlessly got up and led me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" That question went unanswered too. Finally we stopped at a door, and went inside. Annie, with bruises strewn across her face, was on the bed sleeping.

"Oh, gosh, is she okay?" I asked, alarmed. The two toys turned around to shush me, but the damage was done. A yawn came from sleeping mass of pillows and blankets. "What time is it?" Sleepy eyes peer over at ours. "4'O'clock Annie," said Leo. Another yawn comes quieter than the last. "June," she asks curiously, "why are you here? I thought you said too 'uncool' or something." I flinched, the boys' glares not helping. "It's okay, I don't mind. You're not as bad as the others. All of us flinched that time. I casually walked over and sat on her bed. "Where does it hurt most?" I asked, and yes, of course I care about her. She rubbed her stomach. I gently lifted her shirt to see a bunch blue skin, some of it darker then the rest. The boys had left at this point.

"Do want an ice pack?" She nodded, tears running down her face. I gave her a tissue and went to the kitchen. Pretty soon Annie was holding multiple washcloth-covered bags of ice on her stomach, face, back, and legs. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was already nodding off.

As soon as I was downstairs, I was stormed by questions, "Is she okay?" being the most common.

"No," I replied, "of course she's not okay!"


End file.
